Diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) is an established magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) protocol with many clinical applications, especially in the brain. DTI quantitative biomarkers are sensitive to neurodegenerative disease lesions (e.g. multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's), focal ischemia (stroke), and tissue infiltrations from tumors. The scan also provides a noninvasive means for white matter tissue connectivity via fiber tractography. These tools also have great value in other areas of the body with microscopic anisotropy, particularly skeletal and cardiac muscle. Ex vivo, animal model, and static in vivo imaging has shown the diagnostic value of DTI in cases of ischemia, inflammation, infarct, or muscle injury. However, conventional DTI does not lend itself to temporally dynamic processes, which excludes from view a wide range of important physiological functions. The present proposal is devoted to implementing a new DTI scheme that overcomes this limitation and enables the full diffusion tensor and all of its derived indices to be dynamically monitored. If successful, this effort promises to open an entirely new radiological diagnostic for debilitating musculoskeletal disorders such as muscular dystrophy or diabetes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The relevance of this project to public health lies in its potential to translate a powerful technique of clinical radiology (diffusion tensor imaging) to the regime of dynamic time-resolved imaging. If successful, it promises to impact diagnosis of musculoskeletal disorders (such as muscular dystrophy, chronic exertional compartment syndrome, or diabetes), by tracking microarchitectural status during muscle exertion. Similarly, in the future, the technique may be applicable to the complex motion of the heart and allow the microscopic tissue state to be dynamically monitored in both the healthy state and in the case of infarct.